Power Rangers Evolution The New Generation Of Heroes
by Wolfpack23
Summary: This is an action pact story that will involve three genre types which they're Power Rangers, WWE and Dragon Ball Z Kai mixed into one mind blowing action pact thrilled adventure. And so just to let u in on it will u read along and see if the new generation of heroes known as the wolfpac crew has the takes to save the earth from the forces of evil? read and find out soon.
1. Chapter 1 the introductions

"This is a story that's action packed mixing 4 types of genres WWE wrestling , Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dragon Ball Z Kai and Victorious, which will create a new generation of heroes known as "The Wolfpac crew". With all being said let this story begin with the introductions of each major and minor characters and what powers ,personalities, animals love ones , enemies and ranking they're in.

* * *

First of all we will start with Shane Sylvia, 1st Co-Captian of the crew, he holds the power of the Weather and The Mix of the Mexican Gray Wolf/ White Falcon known as "Shadow". being the owner of the million dollar and one half of the unified tag team titles. He's also married 4 ever to the sexy French/Canadian known as Mila Karla Ouellet. With their 2 lovely kids of Désirée Sylvia Ouellet and Daniel Sylvia Ouellet, His enemies are those who mess with his friends and family which his personality is this "encouraging to everyone, never yells or puts Downs, he does have a limit though if he gets taken advantaged because of his niceness he'll unleash his furry but other than that he's a cool Guy/friend."

Then is Mila Karla Ouellet aka "Maryse Ouellet"also a member of the W.P.C, she holds the power of Ice and the mix of the German shepherd/collie mix known as "Scarlett" owning the women's /knockouts championships she's married 4 ever to the Mexican-American Shane Sylvia which she has two kids with him with. Now her enemies are just the same like everyone else which her personality is this "like Victoria Tori Vega Justice" which she's smart, sweet and loves to sing."

Next is Désirée Sylvia Ouellet aka "Elizabeth Jade West Gillies/Victoria Justice" also a member she's now in training ,with her powers unknown she just watches her parents fight and train. Having a strong relationship with her dad she dreams of becoming a great woman in sports entertainment just like her mom. Now her enemies are the same just like her mom and dad which her personality is this "she has 2 sides an evil side and a good side meaning she can release her evil side known as "Jade West" and be mean ,tough and aggressive or be super smart and like to sing but most of all be sweet just like her mom "Victoria Justice". Now just to let u know if "Désirée does loses control of her evil side she no one to hang around or mess with" why Its "Jade!" which this only happens during her metamorphosis, similar to Orton it depends if she can't control herself and lets her evil side "Jade" out, being stronger than her good side, Jade is more up top advanced in fighting skills. "P.s one thing I forgot to mentiois that she's part of the Beautiful Angles Trio which are very well-known and popular by the entire school."

Then in line is Daniel Sylvia Ouellet, also a member of the pack he's too in training with his powers unknown he also watches his parents fight and train. having a strong relationship with his mom and his sister he too dreams of becoming a well-known warrior like his dad. with the same enemies like family and friends, his personality is this "similar to his dad he's cool and calm but when he gets angry you better steer clear cause he don't give second chances once he gets pissed off". which "he's the star quarter back for the Timber-Wolves football team, leading his team to victory he gets what he practiced hours for which he's very well-known.

* * *

Next is Jon Jones 2nd Co-Captian and leader of the pack he owns the power of the Sun and the Vicious Pit-bull known as "Demon". Currently owning the WWE and the other half of the unified tag titles he as well is also marred 4 ever to the hot brunette known as "Arianna James" with their 2 kids of Jason James Jones and Jasmine James Jones, his enemies are also the same like his friends and his personality is this "similar to Vegeta's the only difference is that he cares for his family crew and his dog Demon. P.s he never quits even though his opponent is stronger than him he won't back down until he dies."

Then is Arianna, Member of the pack as well she holds the power of Swiftness and the very quick as the speed of light Cheetah known as "Dandelion" owning the WWE Diva's title she's married 4 ever to the Mexican-American Jon Jones with her kids. which her personality is this being fearless and sweet combined into one she isn't afraid to fight. P.s she sings too and does duets with Mila". "Her enemies are the same" just to let you know.

Next in line is Jason James Jones, also a pack member he too is in training. With his powers unknown he also watches his parents fight and train. Dreaming of becoming a great warrior just like his father his enemies are the same. Now his personality is "just like his dad" fighting along by his friend Daniel, they both get along real well doesn't matter where they're at either inside outside of school or when on the team these two back each other up always no matter what."

then In line is Jasmine James Jones, also a member she is in too in training with her powers unknown she watches her parents fight and train. dreaming of becoming one of the best just like her mom she has the same enemies just like her friends which her personality is this exactly like her mom fearless and sweet she has a beautiful voice enabling her as one of the beautiful angles trio with Désirée and Tori Vega.

* * *

"Now just to tell you guys Jason, Jasmine and the rest of the kids are minor characters in the story except for Daniel, Désirée and the victorious gang, which I'll put their description as well."

* * *

Now then next in line for the crew is Anthony Cena, also a member of the pack he owns the power of the Hot and humid desert and the crazy tempered Bull known as "Rampage". now owning champ of all champions title married to the lovely Abbie Marcelle with their two kids of Mark and Susana Marcelle he too has the same enemies as the rest of the crew. And last for his personality "his highly tempered which he has an anger level,being raised as a street thug he knows the rules of living like one but the difference is he's intelligent but he doesn't like to show it though, having a super strong bond with his brother he'll do what ever it takes to make sure he's safe that goes for his wife and kids as well".

Now for the next member to the pack is none other than Anthony's sweet wife Abbie Marcelle owning the power of invisibility and the stealthy Lion known as "sapphire" her enemies are the same married to Anthony they both have two kids together already mentioned. anyways her personality is "she loves to hang out with her friends and sing just like the rest of the girls, but most of all she loves to do stuff with Anthony a lot which he doesn't mind about it."

Then for the crew Mark is next, also in training his powers are also unknown watching his parents fight and train he too dreams just like the rest of his friends of becoming one of the best, having the same enemies just like his friends his personality is "like his dad just to tell you that". Now instead of the strong bond with his brother since he doesn't have one he has a strong relationship with his sister "Susana" along with the rest but their bond is different.

Next in line is Susana Or "Suzy" for short, also in training, her powers are unknown watching her parents fight and train she too dreams of becoming one of the best, having the same enemies just like her friends her personality is this " being very spirited she's a well-known popular basketball player for the Riverside Timber-Wolves which she "go all the way for the win!" while keeping her grades up.

* * *

Then in line for the crew is none other than Anthony's little brother Mordecai, also a member he owns now the power of Fire and the Mexican Gray Wolf known as "Thunderbolt", having the same enemies he's married to the sexy and sexy Elizabeth Mora. with their two kids of Karen and Karla C. Mora his personality is this "being the only one whose super smart very proficient with technology he's the technological dude of the group. but hey don't think he's a nerd just because he's smart he's a gangster too just like his brother anyways he a well-known track runner for the Timber-Wolves."

Next in line is Mordecai's lovely wife Elizabeth Mora also a member she owns the power of Wind and the other Mexican Gray Wolf known as "Snowflake", having the same enemies as her husband her personality is this "she is a girl who loves to entertain being very supportive she's too is a cheerleader for the Riverside Timber-Wolves which she is well-known as well."

Then in line is both Karla and Karen C. Mora, also in training both their powers are unknown, watching her parents fight and train they both dream of becoming one the best, having the same enemies just like their friends their personalities are this" being super smart just like their dad and good with technology they too have that same supportive and spiritive energy just like their mom which their popular basketball players and very good at it too which their the only women on the team."

* * *

Next in line for the crew is Slash Lashley, also a member he is the current Undisputed WWE champion, owning the power of Earth and the Strong Cougar known as "Sparky", he has the same enemies just like his wife the beautiful and stunning Priscilla Rodriguez having two kids of Kalieen and Brenda L. Rodriguez, his personality is this "being quick not speed of light quick but fast enough to outrun the competition that makes he another team member for the Track team, joining his friend these two and the rest of the team smoke the competition which They are too popular".

Then in line is his lovely wife Priscilla Rodriguez also a member she owns the power of Water and the Sweet Panther known as "Wildflower", now having the same enemies just like her husband her personality is this "she's energetic and very talented as well which she uses these abilities for her success in cheerleading which she does a superb job at it"

And next in line is both Kalieen and Brenda L. Rodriguez, also in training both their powers are unknown,watching their parents fight and train they both dream of becoming of the best, now having the same enemies their personalities are this "having that talent like their mom and that speed from their dad one of them decided to join the girls track team and the other on the B-Ball team. "they are smart like the rest of the girls and have a good voice too"

* * *

And last for the crew is Rambo, also a member he is the current United States Champion, owning the power of Poison and the Psychopathic Komodo Dragon known as "Torpedo", he as the same enemies as his wife the smart and gorgeous Jessica White, having two kids of Dominic and Selena White his personality is this "being a former mastery five-star Sargent general for the National Guard he's trained for special situations and knows what to do when trouble comes up which he's a serious type person."

Then in line is his gorgeous and lovely wife Jessica White, being the last of the crew she owns the power of Electricity and the Attractive Tigris known as "Stratosphere", having the same enemies as her husband her personality is this "she's a good singer just like Mila and Arianna as well as being good at sports she's been trained by her husband to handle certain situations like these when saving Riverside and the rest of the world from the evil hands of Lord Raptor, Queen Scorpina Prince Kroc and Empress Layla." which comes in hand.

Next in for the pac is Dominic White, now in training his powers are unknown, watching his parents fight and train he dreams just like the rest of becoming one of the best just like their parents, having the same enemies like all the rest his personality is this "he knows serving his country is very important to his mom and dad which is why he joined special ops training classes so when there is serious threats threading his nation he'll be ready."

And last is Selena White, now in training her powers are unknown watching her parents fight and train she too has the same dream just like the rest to become one of the best having the same enemies like the rest her personality is this "she like her mom has that superior sporting abilities she uses that special talent to play Ball with her friends Kalieen and Brenda."

* * *

Now for the Victorious Cast if you seen the show then you already know how their characteristics and personalities, just one thing though Tori Vega "aka Victoria Justice she is such a good singer that she a last member of the Beautiful Angles Trio. Jade you know she's a part of the sweet and loving Désirée, Beck is Beck, André as well himself, Cat is her little cat self, Trina is Trina, and Robbie and Rex are just plain annoying which later in the story are going to become one of the pac and help save the world but that's later on though.


	2. Chapter 2 the beginning

This story begins in the wilderness outside Riverside. Where it was peaceful and quiet fresh as usual this place enclosed from all human eyes, why? am I saying this cause you'll never know that someone might be looking. Anyways all the crew Shane, Jon, Mila, Ariana, Anthony, Abbie, Mordecai, Elizabeth, Trish, Rambo, Priscilla and Slash were all training their asses off. Increasing their abilities in strength, speed...ect to newer heights,as power levels were rising rapidly no crew member didn't have the idea to hold back anything each fighting with someone all members gave it what they got.

For example "Jon and Shane were training with each other sweating like shit these two switched from human to animal to human again which made it an intense workout, like this one part where Jon tried going for a high kick but Shane teleported and quickly reappeared again but didn't see Jon counter again when he axe handled him hard in midair in the back of His opponent's skull, almost crashing into the ground Shane stopped himself in midair then quickly flew back towards Jon speared him which both crashed 15 ft into the ground. Instantly flying out they continued to go at it, Joh quickly going for a punch with his right he successfully connected when he hit Shan's right cheek which made him titter backwards a little, wiping his lip with his right hand he checked his palm covered in blood, Shane looked at it which he said to his buddy " that was a good warm-up don't you think?" which Joh responded with a slight nod.

Shane than happily responding back said "Now then let's get to the real deal" transforming into his animal form he growled/roared like an angry Wolf combined with a mad Falcon that Jon said unimpressed " Ha so you think you're the only one who can transform?" which in an instant Joh morphed into his animal form, now officially ready these two powerful beasts leaped towards each other and the fight began once again. Going at it these once more momentum kept switching back and forth between the two warriors which it went something like this "going for a punch or (swipe) Shane tried hitting Jon but missed when Jon quickly ducked it which then took the opportunity by tackling Shane's furry behind the hot dry dirt floor and began biting him right on his throat following that tackle.

Rolling back and forth they finally separated when Shane, used his paw full of razor-sharp talons and swiped it across the face of Joh which tossed him several feet away from him. quickly standing up on all fours both looked at each other which they let out a warning bark, now going in circles both warriors glared their jagged sharp teeth, and let out growls to show whose dominant, which then they leaped at each other once again. biting him once more Shane like he did before did it again swiped his jagged claws across the face of Jon which tossed him off, sliding across the hot ground Jon managed to stand on stay on all fours by using his talons to grab grip, being angered by that painful swipe Jon quickly leaped towards his friend and speared him right through a stone wall which the rubble of the broken wall buried Shane furry body alive.

Transforming back into his human form Jon thought he took it too far, but then feeling an energy spike from the debris that held Shane nice and contained put up his guard which the debris from out of nowhere exploded all over the place, waiting for his opponent to attack Jon finally got his wish turning around Shane quickly used his famous "Lighting Charge Trio" attack against him which he did this "connecting a hard side kick for his first move right on the jaw of his opponent it send Jon flying 20 meters into the air" which then Shane did his second move blasting toward his opponent exact stop Jon stopped himself but then didn't see Shane anywhere but then feeling a sever pain in the gut he saw that Shane had appeared and knee him in the stomach which Jon was about to grab his stomach but then Shane quickly went for his third and last attack.

Realizing what was going to happen Jon used his reflexes and caught the arm of Shane with his, which then this time Shane felt the pain on his gut when Jon did one him with his knee which then took advantage of it by lifting him up in a " jackknife" placing him right on his shoulders Jon quickly flew down and tossed his friend into the ground which created a deep creator in the ground, as the dust and smoke cleared Jon saw his friend out and ready finished which he prepared his last attack the "Shockwave" blast attack revolving his hands in a circle and then putting his arms over and behind his head energy started to sync in into his hands.

Now while that was happening an energy ball started to form, but still needing energy it kept gathering a little more which at the same time Shane had crawled out of the hole that he had made with his injured body looking up towards the sky he saw Jon doing what he was doing and that was to prepare to blast him to hell! too tired and weak to move Jon had finished up his attack which he yelled out "Hey Shane we had a good fight and all but it all seems it has to comes down to this which he continued when he said "and now prepare for your end!" putting his hands in front of his body he launched his attack towards his opponent! realizing whats coming Shane was too weak to teleport out-of-the-way so instead he chose to fight fire with fire kipping up to his feet he yelled out "Lighting charge!" in a quick way powering him back up to full power for a few seconds he did this opening his hands wide he placed them right on top of each other which then energy started to gather and sync in into his hands.

Now while that was happening an energy ball was forming but still needing a bit more kept on gathering, finally finished the energy ball was complete which Shane started to get into position flexing his buff arms to the left side of his body his veins started to pop out which he said this "angles...of...then out out of nowhere he yelled out the last word to complete his sentence "SILENCE!" putting his hands in front of his body he too launched it towards his opponent.


End file.
